Crimson Guard Immortal 1930
The Crimson Guard represent several steps forward in the evolution of the Cobra Trooper. They are considered the most elite troopers of Cobra's army and possess a fearsome oath of loyalty to Cobra Commander that only few non-Siegie (phonetic for the Crimson Guard initials, C.G.) troopers can match. Aside from the standard infantry training they receive, each Crimson Guardsman is expected to specialize in a civilian profession that may be considered as mundane by most. Specifically, most of them hold degrees in law or accountancy. Upon graduating, many are sent out to the world at large, posing as doctors, lawyers, executives and even infiltrating the higher echelons of politics. More than just undercover agents, the Crimson Guard goes deeper, earning the trust of the gullible public who don't know their true loyalty... History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: OOC Notes As 1930 has been trained in the use of armor, SAWs, and Crimson Guard vehicles, she is qualified to use the title and uniform of Crimson Guard Immortal if/when she so wishes. Logs /Posts 2008 * September 22 - Jem and the Holograms are kidnapped by Cobra * October 16 - Drone Capture - Cobra crashes a test of a new artificially intelligent drone, hoping to steal it for their own. Flint and the Joes have other ideas. * October 27 - Kimber's Date with the Brainwave Scanner - Tired of the Holograms' stalling over their holographic technology, Major Bludd decides enough is enough and schedules Kimber to be put into the dreaded Brainwave Scanner. 2010 Jan 15 - Email from the Field To: Cobra Command From: Crimson Guard 1930 in the field. I have attained a small amount of data on the Autobots while stationed at my unreported location (As one can never be too careful on the internet after all). The list of facts I have found out is listed at the bottom of this email, and i am currently acquiring a background check for a 'tour' of Autobot City after befriending Spike Witwicky. I will be having this tour solely for informational purposes, and I will report my findings then. ;Facts about Autobots: * They can definitely die. * Spike is working to become an autobot 'doctor', which is more complicated than being a mechanic. * They are very friendly. * They have 'off' switches for their pain nerves. Crimson Guard 1930 out. Hail Cobra! November 12 Interrogator receives a surprise room inspection from a Crimson Guardswoman. Why now? November 13, 2010 Interrogator and Over Kill report the events of November 12, 2010 to Major Bludd... 2013 * July 18 - "Crimson Guard 1930's BWS Session" -- Interrogator attempts to ascertain if the Crimson Guard are still loyal to Cobra Commander. Sep 14 - Encrypted transmission It arrives and downloads rather slowly, having come it seems from a crappy connection. It had no identification, but came in on a receiving channel known to Cobra. A video feed, quiet. It was waist high at first, swinging about what looked like a large building. Two others in white clothes could be seen... from the waist down, both appearing to be wearing white robes, a woman’s legs and a man’s. The camera swings again and sets down, and after an adjustment, is propped up to peer 'upwards' from the floor at two figures. One may be Identified as the GI Joe Lifeline, the other an as-yet unidentified doctor. Then another woman enters, her face unfamiliar too, from the direction of behind the bag, wearing brown hair. She talks to the others, and they go to a table right in view of the camera, where a Transorganic was strapped. After some discussion, they begin hooking up electrodes to its' head, before halfway through the testing the Cyborg jerked, twitched, then managed to start struggling until it was standing up, the gurney still strapped to its' bed. All three back away slowly, the brunette crouching into a combat pose some may recognise as a technique taught to Siegies. Then the cyborg slashed its' own body to remove the straps. A brief fight, and a flash of black light from its' gun before it ran off screen. The brunette had bolted for the camera bag, the view swinging about crazily before the underside of a desk could be seen. Then it was picked up again and quickly 'ran' to the door, outside. Then it slowed, stopped, and proceeded at what appeared to be a walk pace, to a car there, where it was turned off. TEXT ATTACHED: Identified: Lifeline, GI Joe medic. Secondary doctor: Doctor Miller. Cyborg: Identified by previous as "Matthew". Currently at large in Los Angeles. Will attempt to apprehend. CG1930. PS - Plastic gun works, except on Cyborgs. Out. 2015 May 22 - AAR: Terror Dome breakout ::*brief text message* CG1930 here en route to Cobra Island with others. It seems that there were not one, but two GI Joe teams who had infiltrated the Terror Dome despite Doctor Mindbender's attempts to secure the prisoners. I am still collecting data, but it seems the first teamthat ws captured broke themselves out. The second team however, attacked myself and the BATS present in the room with the original prisoners (Re: Grunt et all) and used a compressive grenade to knock myself away. the BATS attempted to stop them, to no avail - the GI Joes' targetting on Doctor Mindbender's forcefields had knocked it out, allowing Grunt and the others out. AFter recovering from the concussive grenade, I attempted to organize the remaining BATs and Vipers into cohesive units and return fire. The BATS were somewhat effective, and I have a confirmed strike on the GI Joe medic Lifeline - video feed from my combat helmet is available for those requiring proof. Knowing that taking on six GI Joes, even two seriously wounded, would be foolish, I moved to follow them out of Doctor Mindbender's personalized Terror Dome, in hopes of picking them off as they fled. Unfortunately, as I exited the Terror Drome after them, the entire fortress exploded. I believe the Doctor had set off some self destruct mechanism. Some Vipers and surviving BATS are still on site, to search for survivors and eliminate evidence, but I do think that any that will tell us how the first GI Joe rescue team captured had escaped will have been destroyed, as is the faulty Terror Dome. Once the Terror Dome had been destroyed, radio silence ended, which is when I heard that Doctor Mindbender had fled - not mind you, to our predesignated emergency muster points,but to an unknown point where he was alone as far as I know. I stayed for a short time as well, to bring order to the chaos before my injuries took the better of me. I sign off. Hail Cobra! Jun 16 - Requisition Request Form This is sent to Cobra High Command only of course. : Proposal: Removal and-or reduction of fear and physical weaknesses in Cobra personnel using synthetic and-or natural proteins and hormones - using the more proper definition of hormone as "Chemical used by the body - and created by the body - during the natural course of its' existence in order to continue function. I have codenamed this experiment 'Husum Red" This is in the study period at this time of course, and will require experimentation before moving onto the actual usage of it. My projected timeline to a workable field product is one year, counting on no setbacks of course. Materials and personnel needed: -Medical lab with personnel (Centrifuge, microbiology laboratory, Spectrophotometer UV-Vis, freezers, etc. We have these on Cobra Island, although their technology is somewhat outdated. Procuration of up to date machinery and computers highly recommended.) -5 Laboratory assistants with certification in either: Microbiology, Endocrinology, Hematology and basic Nursing. -50 healthy swine (recommended breed; Tamworth, although if Cobra wishes to begin animal husbandry to procure our own breed of pigs, this can be arranged) -Full care facility (with trained keepers) for said Swine. -Access to approximately 40 hours of private usage of physical trial facilities on Cobra Island per week for testing. -Volunteers (See list below, for usage in 'double blind' study to ensure purity of the experiment as well as hormone donors) -(TRIAL SUBJECTS) 60 volunteers between the ages of 25-50, fully healthy with no history of previous drug use within the last five years. Must not be pregnant, radioactive, with known heart conditions or likely to be sent into combat abroad for the next year or two, and clean of STDs. Clean records of behaviour also required. -(DONORS) 200 volunteers between the ages of 25-50, fully healthy with no history of previous drug use within the last five years. Must not be pregnant, radioactive, with no known heart conditions and clean of STDs. Clean records of behaviour also required. This should be the 'standing number' available, as their presence is not required 24/7 on the island. When some are shipped out to combat, others can step in. -(It is recommended that Jewish and Muslim believers do not apply, for this study is not Kosher or Halal) I highly recommend bonuses and incentives for all volunteers to encourage, and I do not recommend the use of 'forced volunteers' as the mental condition of all subjects is a part of this study at this time. Hail Cobra. CG 1930. *end transmission* Jun 16 - Attention Cobra: Volunteers needed Volunteers are needed for assistance in a clinical trial of combat hormone therapy tests. Those partaking in the trial will be given monetary and other incentives for their time and sacrifice to forward Cobra's place in the world. Requirements are: -Clean bill of health. -Not Pregnant -No STD or BTD (Blood Transmitted Diseases) -Between the ages of 25 and 50 -Clean record of behaviour. -Must not be afraid of needles. -Jewish and Muslim volunteers should heavily reconsider. Approved candidates will receive further instructions and briefing when all positions are filled. Those taking part in this study will be assigned to 'home guard' positions, and will be exempt from deployment outside of Cobra Island (failing any extreme circumstances) as well as under the exclusive command of Crimson Guard 1930. As with most medical research, there are risks, which will be explained in depth. If after hearing the risks you wish to reconsider, you will be permitted to do so, but only BEFORE the trials have begun. As part of the clinical trials, we will also be requiring on an ongoing basis, blood donors. The above requirements stand, but you will not be exempt from deployment except for the period during which your body will need to recover from the blood drawn. Incentives are being offered as well per donation and your time will be compensated well. For those interested, inquire to Crimson Guard 1930. Jul 21 - Delay returning to the Island While incognito in California doing some shopping for my project, I was drafted into service to assist with the firefighting. Or rather, my alias was. This will delay my return to Cobra Island... temporarily. 1930 out. 2018 * 7/10 - "Psycho in the Machine" - Interrogator and Alley-Viper 301 begin preparation for the destruction of CIA and FBI head Langley and Quantico, Virginia. Interrogator gets the idea to re-activate Over Kill. Players Crimson Guard 1930 was created and played by horsetuna. References * YoJoe.com ---- Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Crimson Guard Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Cobra Special Operations Category:Cobra Category:DCs Category:Humans Category:Vipers Category:Female Characters Category:Espionage